a lost fight
by Witchy Girls
Summary: We all now what Harry does, but what does Voldemort. And why Draco doesn't follow the orders from his Lord
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first english story, so please don't mind the mistakes. R&R, please**

**

* * *

****A sneaky letter**

"How to act now, my Lord?" said a woman, who stand in a room. When you see it you would think it is a Muggle's room. There was a bed placed bij the window, a desk with on it a globe and papers, against the wall stand books.

However, when you give it a better look you see that the paper explained magic plans for attack. The room had no Lord of the Rings of Harry Potter books, but magical books. Only the bed, was just a bed.

A long, white men standing in a dark connor. "What do you mean, Bellatrix, Dumbledore is dead. My biggest enemie is gone."

"And the boy, what to do with him."

"Harry Potter you mean, do not fear to say his name. We will just ignore him for now, I got bigger, better plans. Bellatrix I have a special task for you."

"I will serve you, my Lord, what kind of task."

"In a couple of days we attack Hogwarts, it is easy to capture the school. I decide that the school should stay a school and you will be the new headmaster. It is a important task, you have to decide who can follow lessons and who not. You understand this a secret plan, you can't talk about this with anybody, you can go now." Voldemort watch Bellatrix leave the room.

After Bellatrix leaved the room, Voldemort make sur nobody saw him. Then he activate the globe by saying a spell. The globe hooved big in the air. "Show me where Harry Potter is," Well, well, thought Voldemort, is that boy still by the weaslys. At least he isn't bother me.

"Show me the Horcruxes," few points light up by those words. Voldemort checked or the Horcruxes still were on there place. Soon he find out that the Horcruxes, that lied in the cave was disappeared.

"Where is the S from Slytherin," the globe roll searching for the S. Suddenly the globe was stopped rolling. The point of the S light up, next to another point on the Globe. "Harry Potter," said Voldemort angry.

Voldemort took a chair and start thinking and he got a briljant idea. He took a peach of parchment, feather and ink.

_Dear Mister Potter,_

_Let I introduce myself:_

_Richard Amadeus Bloomsburry._

_Maybe you recognise my initials. Yes I'am R.A.B, from the back of the S from Slytherin. Every three years I check or my fake S still lies there and yesterday I found that it was gone. I placed a searching spell on the S, so that is how I now you have it now. May I congratulate you with finding a Horcruxes. From experience I can see, it is hard to find. Maybe we can meet some time soon, so we can try to find the other Horcruxes. We have to stop You-Know-Who, one way or another._

_I wait for your respond,_

Duke Richard Amadeus Bloomsburry.

After he finished his letter he called Draco Malfoy.

"You asked for me, my Lord,"

"Yes, I did. I've a very important letter, that should be send a way so soon possible to that annoying boy Harry Potter. Make a stamp from R.A.B on this letter and send it then with your personal owl. When you get a respond, you tell me that straightaway."

"I will act as you asked, my Lord," Draco say. He took the letter and leave the room.


	2. A trap is set

This is my first english story, so please don't mind the mistakes. R&R, please

* * *

**A trap is set**

It is two days ago since Draco leaved with his assigment. Voldemort lied on his bed and thought. Suddenly a blond boy came in the room.

"Lord," Draco said. "I got a message Lord." Voldemort took the letter and said Draco to wait outside. Draco leaved and Voldemort start reading the letter:

_Dear Richard Amadeus Bloomsburry,_

_I think it is unnecassary to introduce myself, Harry Potter, you seem to know me already. I would like to make a appointment to talk about the horcruxes. I would appreciate if you would take the real S with you._

_Still, I have a very important question. How do you know about the Horcruxes, it took my partner for years to find this out. My partner unfortunaly died, but I think he really wanted to meet you. Shall we meet next week in the The Three Broomsticks. _

_I hope you don't bother if I take a friend with me. This days you better don't meet strangers alone, because for me you are still a stranger._

_Waiting for your respond,_

_Harry Potter_

Well, he thinks it is real, thought Voldemort. Well he was never very samrt. I will set up a trap in The Three Broomsticks. Voldemort took a new parchement en wrote a respond.

Dear Harry Potter, 

_I was glad to hear from you. I would like to meet you next Sunday in The Three Broomsticks. I don't bother me if you take a friend with you. I would like to bring a friend myself. I will reserve a table for us in the back connor under my name._

_I can't wait to finally meat you,_

_Your sincerly_

Duke Richard Amadeus Bloomsburry 

"Draco," Voldemort called.

Draco opened the door and walked inside, "Yes, my Lord."

"I want you to send this letter away, exactly like the last one. You also reserve the whole Three Broomsticks for next Sunday."

"Your wish is my command, my Lord." Draco leaved the room.

Then Voldemort called for Nott.

"You asked for me, my Lord."

"Yes I did, I have a important task for you, very important. From now one you are Richard Amadeus Bloomsburry. Richard have a appointment with Harry Potter next Sunday. He will take the S of Slytherin with him. You switch this S, for the real S. I also want you to take your son with you. He only have to sit and make sur you fulfill your task.

"As you wish, my Lord. Tom can't wait to serve you." Voldemort told Nott what the S really was and what the story from Richard was."

"Strech your arm." Nott streched his left arm, Voldemort touched the sign and outside appeared Death Eaters. Voldemort walked outside. "Next Sunday, everybody is in The Three Broomsticks. It is time that we finally take out that Harry Potter. You all can go now and don't forget next Sunday."


	3. a smart plan made

**Shadow-of-dusk thanks for your review. I did know who R.A.B really is. I'm from the netherlands so don't mind the mistakes. Please review

* * *

****A smart plan made. **

Voldemort walked throw the room and watch a gameboard, on the board was a map and pions in different colours. However this gameboard was also not a simple gameboard.

It was a real map wth the most important magical places. With a wave of his fingers Voldemort moved the pions over the board. Voldemort moved some black pions to Hogsmeade, out of nowhere white pions appear and start a fight. The white pions win the fight and Voldemort watch with a evil glance. With one wave of his hand al the pions get back to there original positons. He tried some other tacticks to let the black pions (deatheathers) it will win from the with ones (members of the order of the feniks). Suddenly Voldemort smile, he find the solution. On a peach parchement he wrote some notes.

They're passed a few days since Voldemort smile. Voldemort looks in the mirror while he stands in his room, he put on a mask and walk throw the door. Outside stand a army of deatheathers, all dressed in black cloaks and all wearing a mask. "Let's go," said Voldemort and disappeared.

With a loud bang Voldemort appears in Hogsmeade, "Vanisco," Voldemort point his wand and a hous in front of him fall apart. Voldemort walk trough the empty streets, destroying every shop and bar. Voldemort still walks alone, there is no other deatheather with him. Voldemort looked around, like he was expecting somebody. Only nobody showed up, in a few minuts he would have destroyed whole Hogsmeade. Suddenly Voldemort stopped walking and turned around, Weaslys Wizard Wheezes was still standing. Voldemort was not mad his spell didn't work, he wasn't even surprised.

"So here are all the brave warriors who think the can fight the Dark Lord. Hiding while somebody change Hogsmeade in a ruin. What would Harry said, if he heard this. Harry the leader of the order of the feniks. You hear it, I know everything about you. You call yourself heroes, you chickens."

"Nobody call me a chicken." A man came out, he had red hair, wearing a white cloak with a Feniks on the back. "You want a fight, let's do it then."

"Ron, don't do it. He wants you to act like this. It isn't any deatheather, it is Voldemort." Hermione sound scared while she said that. Ron looked surprise while Voldemort took his mask of.

"You are a smart mudblood."

"She is briljant, but no mudblood." Said Ron, "she is just as smart, no even beter then what you call a pureblood."

"You can't change your family," respond Voldemort to Ron. He walked to the door and looked inside. "So, there are more of you here. I already thought this two were the only ones. Nice to see you again Lupin. I saw you last week togehter with greyback attack those poor children, didn't I.

"Like we believe that, we would never suspect each other. Lupin would never heard someboyd, right Lupin," asked Tonks Lupin.

Everybody looked at Lupin now, nobody pay attention at Voldemort. He walked to Hermione and stand behind here.

"No, absoluty not," said Lupin. "Shall we focus on Voldemort now. Hermione behind you."

Everybody turned around and saw how Voldemort stand behind Hermoine. He took her shoulder and feel something strange, he ignored it and disappeared with her. He appeared in the Shrieking Shack, he gave Hermiones wand to somebody in the room. He tied her to a chair. "you keep an eye on her, i'll be back later. If members of the order appear, you fight as long as you can and then you disappear with her. She might be handy for us.

In the mean while the members where looking for Hermione. What is quit difficult because she could be anywhere. Suddenly two persons appeared before Ron, one disappeared very soon, but Hermione stayed with Ron.

"Hermione," Ron called. "He give her a big hunk or tried. Hermione pushed him away, took her wand and make a sign in the air. In a second members of the orde appeared.

"Hermione, are you alright, where were you, how do you get back, are you sur your alright." Tonks asked all of this in only two seconds.

"I'm alright, don't worried. I was in the Shrieking Shack. The deatheather bring me back. I don't know who he was, he was wearing a mask," Hermione answered.

"He didn't wear a mask, I saw his eyes, they were gray," Ron said mad. "I know what I saw."

"Well, I don't think you do Ron. Point one he was wearing a mask, point two there were holes in it so he could see something, point three his eyes were green and not gray. Point four, he gave me a message that I should open five minuts after I arrive here." Hermione took the parchement and read it very quik, while her eyes were getting bigger and bigger. Finally she look up, "we have to go, I know Voldemorts plan now." She gave the message and disappeared, Lupin start reading out loud the message.


End file.
